


What Happens on the Enterprise.....

by Alyson



Series: What Happens Between Jim and Bones [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Biting, Bondage, Light BDSM, M/M, Minor Nipple Torture, No Blood, PWP, breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 03:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyson/pseuds/Alyson
Summary: They've been together for eighteen months, only six months of that living together full time.  It's no surprise that Jim and Bones are still learning interesting things about each other.  Aka, Jim's decision at the end of What Happens in New Vegas... comes to roost.





	What Happens on the Enterprise.....

**Author's Note:**

> I did it again! Took a story from one series and turned it into a series of it's own. This was just going to be a one shot to look at what happens when the fall out of Jim's little gift happens, but nope. It will be at least two stories lol.

“Two days in a cell, Jim! Two days!”

“I know, Bones, and I'm so sorry...”

“It was like those tales my papaw used to tell about his papaw, in the old days, going down to Old Mexico and getting in trouble and ending up in a Tiajana Jail!”

“I saw where they were holding you, it was hardly...”

“Fuel for an energy weapon!? You gave me a necklace that contained solid state fuel for an energy weapon!?”

“I didn't know that! It was an unknown, harmless...”

“Harmless!? It could have blown up around my neck!”

“Now, Bones, it has to be mixed with another element, in its liquid state...”

Jim was interrupted again as they rounded the corner of the corridor and came face to face with Spock and a smiling Scotty. Scott took the necklace that McCoy was brandishing violently around in his hand. The alien government had decided to return it as a good faith gesture to ensure peace and trust between themselves and the new people they had found knocking on their proverbial door.

“So this is the sector that asteroid originally came from,” he mused, oblivious to the danger he was in. “The folks down at Yorktown's geological lab are going to be thrilled to hear 'bout that!”

“You,” McCoy growled, leaving Kirk relieved he was no longer the focus of his husband's anger. “You knew about the necklace?”

“Aye! I made it! Ummm... gotta go.”

Scott, having just realized he was in danger, threw the necklace back at Bones and took off down the hall. 

“Coward,” Jim muttered.

“And you!” McCoy yelled, rounding on Spock. “This is your doing!”

“I fail to see...”

“Can it! That little tracking device necklace you gave Nyota is what gave Jim the idea to tag me without telling me! I'm letting her know, I should have from the beginning.”

“Doctor, I don't think that is necessary,” Spock began, sounding as close to panicked as he ever did. McCoy just tossed Jim the offending piece of jewelry over his shoulder as he headed away from them.

“And tell Scotty to make me a new one, out of titanium, with a different, less radioactive tracking device, and actually tell me if your gifts are recording my every move!”

“It didn't record your moves, or track you, baby...”

“I want to know if you can locate me with something you've given me and have the option to take it off! Or I'm gonna put a damn collar around YOUR neck!”

Jim and Spock stood in stunned silence as Bones disappeared down the hall.

*~*~*~*

McCoy returned to his and Jim's quarters that night, still mad, but not fuming. He understood his husband's need to protect him, but he didn't like the idea of wearing something that would allow his location to be known at all times. Technically, the shipboard comm did the same thing, and would tell any crew member who asked what his location was, but he was aware of that little feature.

Uhura had been more understanding, rolling her eyes at her boyfriend not telling her that he had used the mineral around her neck to find her. It was just different with Spock, McCoy had to acknowledge, and the situation had been different. Spock hadn't meant to tag her, it was the omission afterwards that had to be addressed. But Kirk, Kirk had done it all on purpose, with the sole intent of keeping track of him.

Bones sighed as he kicked off his boots. He knew Jim hadn't meant any harm. He was a little overzealous where his safety was concerned. It was just something they needed to work on. In the meantime, though, he wanted to get comfortable and rest awhile before Jim got home. He stripped off his uniform shirts as he headed into the bedroom, intending to put on one of his more comfortable t-shirts... and stopped dead in his tracks.

Jim was in the middle of their bed, stark naked, but for the collar around his neck and the manacles on his wrists, their ends hanging loose, waiting to be attached to something. They were all made of the same soft material, that looked like a rich brown leather, and accentuated his lightly tanned skin and golden hair.

“What is this?” he asked, his eyes wide and his pulse racing.

“I, I thought maybe you'd want to take some real control. Over me?” Jim explained, sounding as nervous as he looked as he played with the chains on his manacles.

“Hell yeah,” Bones was pulling off his pants and climbing on to the bed before the words were even out of his mouth. Jim went from nervous to excited, a bright grin splitting his face as he splayed his body out to welcome his husband.

Bones hovered over his body and dipped his head low, licking his belly button in an obscene parody of the way he liked to tongue the other man's ass, before licking a stripe up his abdomen and chest, coming to rest at the junction of his neck and shoulder, biting and sucking on his neck hard. Jim gasped and writhed, tangling his fingers in Bones' hair, encouraging his assault on his neck. With a wicked grin, Bones looked up and grabbed Jim's wrists by the lose end of his manacles and pulled his arms up over his head. With a snap that had Jim moaning, he attached them to the headboard to keep the other man from touching him.

“Now, you just relax,” he said sounding not the least bit comforting.

Jim gave an experimental tug on his chains then stopped struggling, panting hard even as he tried to relax his body and let his lover take control. The cuffs left him little choice, which had been the point. Suddenly, Bones had slipped his index finger under the collar and was pulling, making Jim lift his head. He pulled their mouths together, then gently twisted the collar just enough to lightly cut off Jim's air so that he gasped, opening his mouth to Leonard's probing tongue. He let him breath again once he had him in a dominating kiss, but every few seconds he'd twist the collar again and hold it for a couple of seconds, taking away Jim's breath. The way his husband was moaning let Bones know that he was enjoying the show of power as much as Bones was.

McCoy let him lay down again and began working his way down his body, sucking and biting his neck again, nipping at his collar bones before sucking and biting his pecs. He sat back up, straddling Jim's hips and sitting on his pelvis, feeling his erection poking him in the crack of his ass. He slid back just a bit, letting the tip of Jim's cock press between his cheeks, the head slide across his hole. Jim cried out and bucked his hips, but he couldn't press any further with Leonard's weight holding him down. Leonard moaned, exaggerating the sound to torture his husband, and bounced a little, letting the dripping head tease his hole. With great effort, he slid forward again, releasing Jim's member.

“God, Bones,” he moaned. “I need to come.”

“Darl'n we just got started. You can't possibly need to come yet.”

The grin that Bones gave him was sweet and stayed that way even as he reached forward and raked his nails down the insides of Jim's arms, through the hair of his armpits and down his sides. Jim shivered and his eyes rolled back, his hips trying to lift up again. Liking that reaction, he repeated the motion over Jim's pecs, catching his nipples under his nails, making Jim cry out again. He did it a few more times in different spots on his torso before returning to his pits, realizing Jim was very sensitive there. He'd never paid that spot much attention. A year and a half of marriage and he was still learning new things about him.

He leaned over and nuzzled one of his underarms, stretching himself over his husbands body, laying flush against him and reveling in the feel of his erection nestled against his own. He licked over the flesh he had just nosed, paying attention to the glands, knowing that was likely what was so sensitive. He was rewarded with a shiver and moan from Jim as well his dick leaking more fluid against his belly.

“You really like that, huh baby?” he asked softly.

“Yeah,” Jim replied. “I had no idea.”

“Mmmm, good. All mine.”

He went back to the same spot, giving it a gentle bite, listening to Jim moan and feeling him writhe. He bit again, harder, and noted how Jim's hips bucked against him, his cock growing impossibly harder. He bit one more time, harder than before, enough to leave teeth marks but not break skin, and Jim shivered and groaned, his legs spasming. Leonard lifted off of him and gave him a sardonic look, waiting patiently for Jim to look at him. He did so slowly finally looking up when more pleasure wasn't forthcoming.

“Alright, Jimmy, we clearly need a safe word.”

“What? Why?”

“Because you have a kink for pain I wasn't aware of and I'm enjoying helping you out with that more than I ever thought I would.”

“Oh. Um....”

Leonard looked at the face below him and saw how dilated his pupils were and how flushed his skin was and realized, it wasn't the time. Jim couldn't make a decision right then. He made the choice then and there not to get lost in the feeling of it himself but to give Jim what he knew at that point he could handle. They would worry about the rest another time.

“It's OK, Darl'n,” he whispered into his ear. “Just relax and don't worry about a thing. I won't push you, not tonight. I'm just gonna enjoy my present, all wrapped up.”

He moved on to the other armpit, kissing and licking it much to Jim's delighted moans and twitches. Leonard gave it the same treatment, biting him with increasing hardness until the print of his teeth was left, matching the other side. Satisfied Jim was still flying high on pleasure, he moved over to his nipples, already aware of how rough he could treat him there. Jim had already told him just what he liked. Leonard realized he shouldn't be surprised Jim would like other forms of sexual pain. He wondered how long Jim had been hiding the collar and manacles, if they were something he already owned and was just now finding the nerve to show his lover.

Leonard had been licking Jim's right nipple, but he began to bite, first nipping at the little nub itself then giving the aureole a firm bite, pulling slowly until it was stretched and Jim was gasping. He took that as his signal to let go with his teeth and pull it back into his mouth, sucking hard and rubbing his tongue firmly over the nipple. Jim bucked up, pressing his chest harder to his lips. Bones let go and moved over to the left pectoral, working the nipple over in the same manner before finally lifting himself off of Jim and admiring his handiwork.

Jim's chest was covered in marks, but his nipples stood out, sore looking and swollen. If he didn't take care of them afterwards, they would be sore for days, a misery under his uniform shirt, and would bruise. It felt odd knowing that Jim loved him doing that to him. It felt even odder how much it turned him on to do it. He wasn't supposed to cause harm, but.... Jim's eyes looked up at him, pupils swallowing the irises, lids hooded, pink swollen mouth open and panting, and his cock standing proud and hard against his stomach, cum pouring from the slit, tip purple. The only harm it looked as if Leonard was doing to him was not helping him come right then.

He settled himself between Jim's thighs, picking up the lube that Jim had laid out for them. Jim whimpered when he saw it in Bones' hand and lifted his legs, placing his ankles on his husband's shoulders and spreading his knees, exposing himself. He tilted his hips a little and Leonard was treated to the site of Jim's opening, except it didn't look like he expected. Where he thought he'd see either an untouched pucker or a stretched and lubed opening, he instead was treated to the sight of a round, silver disk with a blue, heart shaped jewel on the end.

“Dear lord,” he breathed. “Sweetheart, did you plug yourself for me?”

All Jim could do was nod as he pulled on his restraints and flexed around the plug inside him. Leonard understood then why he was so far gone so quickly. He had been working himself into a lather by squeezing his ass around the intrusion, letting it rub his prostate but not giving him any real relief. Bones reached over and gripped the end, twisting it back and forth for a minute, watching as Jim's eyes rolled back into his head. Leonard pulled at it, Jim's rim gripping the tapered stem of it before finally giving and opening around the wide base. As it slowly came out, Leonard could see it was large and ridged, the widest part of the bulb stretching him wider than his own dick would. He pushed it back in and pulled it out again, once, then twice, fucking him with the plug before finally pulling it free with a pop and a release of hot lube pouring down his tailbone.

Jim moaned, panting harder, and canted his hips up again, begging to be refilled. Leonard dropped the plug and ran his fingers reverently around the gaping opening, watching it flex, starting to close back up. He slicked his erection up and pressed the head to Jim's winking hole, pressing inside before it could close further, causing Jim to cry out and buck up once more, pushing himself onto Leonard's cock. Leonard didn't restrain him and Jim quickly caught on, moving his hips higher up, harder, fucking himself onto Bones' stiff member, doing all the work while his husband watched in rapt fascination, hands laying lightly on his own thighs, as his prick was swallowed more and more by Jim's ass.

Jim was desperately pulling on his cuffs, not able to move far enough to get all of Bones inside of him. He was whimpering and whining, trying his hardest to do the impossible. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and spoke, his voice weak and rough.

“Please. Oh, Bones, please. I need you to fuck me.”

Leonard took pity on him and grabbed his husband's thighs in a bruising grip. He lifted up onto his knees and slammed his pelvis flush with Jim's ass, filling him all the way. Jim cried out, throwing his head back and his spine arching up. If the room hadn't been soundproof, people passing in the corridor could have heard the noises their captain was making.

Leonard didn't give him a chance to recover or adjust. He began thrusting in and out of him, almost violently slamming home each time he ripped himself from Jim's impossibly tight passage. He leaned over the other man, bending him in half, in order to remove his hands from his thighs and began twisting and pinching Jim's already abused nipples. A tear tracked down Jim's face, nearly making Bones stop, but Jim himself....

“Yes! Bones! God damn it if you stop I'll fucking kill you! Yes! Yes! Please, god, yes!”

Jim was clearly enjoying himself. Leonard grinned savagely and managed to fuck him even harder, attacking Jim's prostate with the head of his prick. He continued to squeeze the swollen nubs between his forefinger and thumb, massaging and rolling them, then twisting and pulling painfully. Jim's eyes rolled back, more tears spilled down his cheeks and his bite swollen mouth opened in a gasp as his body gave a hard shiver and he came, cum spilling hotly over his stomach and chest.

The contractions around him brought Leonard precariously to the edge and he didn't bother trying to stop the inevitable tip over. Instead, he let go of the now oversensitive nipples and sat back onto his heels, letting Jim unbend into a more comfortable position, and continued to fuck him through the contractions, enjoying the feeling of Jim squeezing around him even as he enjoyed the sight of Jim laying beneath him, arms still restrained, collar around his neck, face flush and wet, his stomach just as wet but with cum, instead of tears. Jim looked back, bright blue eyes glazed over in lust and mouth still open and panting, moaning; the picture of debauchery.

That did it for him. With a feral growl, Leonard slammed home one more time and emptied himself hotly into his husband, filling him so full he began to spill over around his cock, dripping down Jim's balls and making him shiver again.

“Baby,” he sighed. “So good.”

“Yeah, yeah Darl'n,” Leonard breathed in reply, gingerly rocking in and out of the now slick passage as his cock slowly softened. “So very good. God, you feel good. Are you OK?”

“Hmmm,” Jim smiled lazily and stretched. “I'm fine. Tingly.”

Leonard finally pulled out and lay down next to the other man, a fond smile on his face. He reached up and unclasped Jim's wrists, leaving the manacles attached to the bed. Jim shook out his hands a little before laying them beside him on the bed and turning to look at Bones. He had a shy smile on his face and a blush to his cheeks that wasn't due to sex.

“Would you touch my nipples some more? No more pinching, just touch.”

Bones smiled gently and placed his palm over the pec closest to him, Jim hissing and arching into the touch.

“They look painful,” he said with concern. “Are you sure you want me to keep doing this?”

“Yeah,” he moaned. “It does hurt, but it feels good, too.”

“I understand that,” he nodded, then moved his hand over to the other one, softly pressing his tongue to the bruising flesh of the one he uncovered.

“Oh, oh yeah,” Jim moaned, closing his eyes in ecstasy. “Could you suck it? Just a little?”

Leonard did as he was asked, carefully pulling the nipple and as much of the surrounding flesh as possible into his mouth and sucking gently, laving his tongue over it as he did.

“Oh, man, Bones, my dick's trying to get hard again, but it can't,” he laughed. Leonard laughed as he released the flesh in his mouth and sat up.

“Hold on, sweetheart, I'll be right back.”

When he crawled back onto the bed, Bones was cleaned up and he used the soft cloth in his hand to clean Jim's chest, stomach and between his cheeks, swiping gently over all the tender skin he encountered. When he brought out the dermal regenerator and aimed it at his chest, Jim made a sound of protest.

“This is going to be too painful under your uniform,” he explained and began to heal the bruising with Jim's reluctant nod.

“You might want to get these, too,” he said, lifting his hands and showing the light red marks around his wrists. 

Leonard nodded and kept working. Once he was done and Jim was once more mark free, he chuckled.

“I can just imagine Spock noticing the marks on your wrist and asking you what happened.”

“Oh, he'd ask if you knew about them, and I'd have to honestly say you knew about all of them.”

They shared a humored smile at that and then relaxed into each other's arms, cuddling close and just breathing the other in.

“We need to talk about this, you know.”

“About what?” Jim asked, sounding concerned and stiffening a little in Bones' hold.

“Nothing bad, Darl'n,” he reassured him, stroking his fingers over the collar still around Jim's neck. “It's really good, actually. We seem to both be interested in a little bit of BDSM play.”

“I guess,” Jim replied, relaxing again. “It's never been more than this, though.”

“OK, but I was starting to get a little lost in it. I worried I could hurt you. Well, more than you wanted to be. I really need us to have a safe word.”

“OK, baby, I can do that. I'll think of one.” Jim cuddled closer, closing his eyes and breathing in Bone's relaxing scent deeper. After a moment, though, he opened his eyes and pulled back a little, looking up at him. “What if I wanted to do more than that, though? More than bruising up my nipples and restraining my arms? I liked it when you twisted my collar. I kept thinking, when you were fucking me so hard, I'd like it if you'd do that again, or choke me.”

“And that's why we need to talk,” Bones smiled gently at him as he brushed his fingers through his hair. “I've always joked about taking you over my knee and spanking you, but since finding out you get off on pain, well, I suddenly want to, with the goal of getting you hard and begging. Does that sound like something you'd like?”

“Maybe,” Jim nodded. “I'd like to try it and see if I do. Maybe we need to do a little research.”

“Yeah, but I don't want to do anything that would really cause you harm,” Bones warned. “I'm still a doctor and the idea of breaking skin....”

“That's OK, I don't think I want anything like that,” Jim assured him. “Let's get some rest and talk about all this later, OK?”

“You got it. I love you, Jim.”

“I love you too, Bones. Now grab that plug and put it back where you found it.”

“You got it,” Bones laughed.

The End


End file.
